Death Knight
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: "Why is so dark in here?" I asked. "I like it dark..." He said and looked down at my lips as if they were something you could eat. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked and stared into his eyes. They were... almost black? Something is wrong with Kendall Knight. Everyone knows it. Anyone could see that he was no longer the nice, loving, hockey playing guy he was before.
1. Change

**Hi guys! Ohhhh... I just couldn't help myself. I'm stuck with Alive and Friends or Girlfriends is still going. I've been writing a little on this for a while and I'm so excited about it. I just really like it. **

**I hope you guys like it. Please! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Change.**

Something is wrong with Kendall Knight. Everyone knows it. Anyone could see that he was no longer the nice, loving, hockey playing guy he was before.

First off he was acting strange. Dressing in black and always wearing a gray beanie.

Second. He was being really rude and mean to people. Including me. I thought we were friends. Just a few months ago he told me we were.

Third. Sometimes he could just... disappear... and no one would know where he had gone. He always left at times when he was tired or down. And he always came back looking even more tired and sad.

A few months ago he was the happy, social guy that was nice to everyone and most importantly he was my best friend. He was the only one to care for me. He was the only one who told me that my dream to become famous comic book writer was cool.

From the very start I fell for him. How could I not? He was the nicest guy I had ever met.

But now he's not that nice guy anymore. But I still love him. This might just be a phase. The real Kendall Knight is in there. Somewhere. I'm sure of it.

"H-Hi, James." I stuttered out to the handsome brunet tanning by the pool. He opened an eye and looked up at me. He smiled a little.

"Hi, Sally." He said. "Lost something?" He asked and looked at my hands that, for once, weren't occupied by sketchbooks and pencils. I blushed and bit my lip.

"I-I left it in my apartment." I said. "H-H-Have you seen Kendall?" I asked. James left out a small sigh.

"He's here somewhere." He said. "Have you checked 2J?" He asked. I shook my head. "He's probably there." James said and leaned his head back at the chair. "He's always there when it's sunny. The guy is living like a damn vampire." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"A-Alright... T-Thank you, James." I said and hurried into the cool lobby and over to the elevator I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down. The doors opened and I stepped inside and pressed the button.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone called when the doors were about to close. I pressed open doors and Camille hurried into the elevator and breathed out. "Thanks." She said and panted slightly. I smiled shyly and fiddled with my hands.

Not having my sketchbooks in my hands made me feel naked. I wanted to hold something. Camille looked at me with a half friendly expression. I blushed a little and hurried out of the elevator when the doors opened. I made my way to 2J and barely had time to knock before the door opened and Mrs. Knight almost ran into me.

"Oh, Sally. Hello." She said and smiled, even though she looked stressed. Jennifer was nice too. I liked her she always helped me out when I needed it.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." I said. "I-Is Kendall home?" I asked. She smiled at me and sighed a little.

"He's in his room. You know where that is I hope." She said. "I'm going out but make yourself at home." She said and let me in. I blushed a little and looked down at the ground when I walked inside. "And keep your chin up, sweetie." Jennifer said and poked my nose. I giggled a little and smiled at her. "See you." She said and waved at me before she left.

I looked around from my spot in the middle of the living room. Then I made my way towards Kendall's bedroom. I had only been there once before. When he went to get his stuff so that we could go to the park. I went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" I heard Kendall ask. God, I hadn't seen him in so long. None the less talked to him.

"K-K-Kendall?" I stuttered and bit my lip.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked and sounded suspicious.

"I-It's Sally." I said. I heard him move around in there and then the door flung open. I yelped little and jumped back half a step.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. I looked up at him. He was really pale. Like he hadn't gone out in a long time and he was wearing black skinny jeans, a striped shirt and a black hoodie. To top it he wore his gray beanie. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"Never mind." Kendall said and sighed. I peeked up at him and just barely got a glimpse of his room when I looked up. It was dark. The curtains were closed and the only thing providing any light was a few lit candles.

"W-What are you doing in there?" I asked. Kendall looked over his shoulder and then back down at me.

"Nothing." He said. Then he met my eyes. I thought my heart was going to explode. Kendall looked weird for a moment and then got this amused and sly smile. "Wanna come in?" He asked and for a second sounded like his old self. I hesitated before I nodded.

"S-Sure." I mumbled and Kendall moved out of the way. It was really warm in there. But most of all it was dark. "W-Why is it so dark in here?" I asked. Kendall chuckled lowly and closed the door, making the room even darker.

"I like it dark." He said. I turned around just to find him a lot closer than I thought he'd be. "Have your eyes always been gray?" He asked and looked closer. I didn't know what to do.

"N-No..." I said. "I was born with brown eyes. B-But they changed during the time I was sick a few months ago." I said. Kendall nodded and eyed me. He was so close. I could feel his breath against my face. It was... cold.

"Interesting." He mumbled and grinned. I gulped.

"K-Kendall... w-why won't you come outside?" I asked quietly. I felt his hands hover over my arms, sending shivers down my spine. I gulped again. He grabbed my wrist, gently.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked. Like he hadn't heard me. "What was that?" He whispered.

"W-Why won't you c-come outside?" I asked again. He ran his fingers through my hair. Carefully intertwining them in my dark curls. He watched me with half closed eyes and just then I noticed that his eyes weren't green anymore. They were... dark. Almost black. "W-What happened to your eyes?" I asked and subconsciously brought a hand up to his face. He didn't even seem to notice and just stared at my lips as if they were something he could eat.

"Sal..." He murmured and brought me closer. "I-..." He whispered, his lips less than an inch away from mine. I stared up at him.

"K-Ken-" His eyes shot open and he pushed me backwards. I landed on his messy bed and yelped a little. Kendall turned his back against me and clenched his fists.

"Leave." He said sharply and opened the door. "Get out!" He yelled and glared at me. Hid dark eyes seemed to glow with anger... and... a hint of fear. "OUT!" He roared when I was too shocked to move and grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I almost fell to the ground and landed on my knees.

What the hell just happened?

"Sally, are you okay?" I heard Katie whisper and she carefully nudged my arm. I looked up at her and nodded. She helped me up on my feet and smiled sadly at me. "What happened?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"I-I... I don't know." I said. "He asked me to come in and... then he just threw me back out again." I said. Katie frowned.

"Y-You were in his room?" She asked. I nodded. "I haven't been in there for ages... How is he?" She asked.

"Y-You don't know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He doesn't come out of there. Only at night. I can hear when he sneaks out of the apartment." She whispered. I looked over my shoulder at the door. "He's been really weird lately." Katie said. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah." I said and looked back at her. "M-Maybe I should leave..." I said and gulped. Katie frowned and looked at her older brother's bedroom door. "D-Do you wanna come with me?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Come on." I said.

Katie and I went down to the pool, James was still there and Carlos had joined them and they were talking. Katie lead me over to them and we sat down.

"Did you find him?" James asked. I nodded. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Y-Yes." I answered and tried smiling. James rose an eyebrow.

"S-Sal..." Katie mumbled and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her. She was staring at my wrist. "W-What have you done?" She asked and just then I noticed the dark bruises on my left wrist. I pulled my arm back and stared at the bruises myself.

"W-What?" I mumbled and turned my hand and eyed dark marks. The looked suspiciously much like hand prints.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked. I shook my head. I just couldn't understand where it could have come from.

"I-I don't know... t-they weren't here before I-" Wait...

Kendall grabbed my wrist... Before. He grabbed my wrist but... only for a few seconds and his touch was so gentle that it couldn't possibly have left a mark.

"Sal?" James said and nudged me. "Before what?" He asked. I looked at him.

"N-Nothing." I said and pulled my sleeves down. "I think I wore my watch to tight." I lied. Katie scooted closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her. James eyed me for a second.

"Did you see Kendall?" he asked. I tensed up a little and I'm sure Katie noticed. I nodded. "What did he say?" James asked and sat up properly. Carlos leaned closer as well, curious of what I had to say.

"H-He didn't say much." I said. "Invited me into his room. And um... asked me how I was doing." I lied again. "And then he just threw me back out." I said. James looked at Carlos.

"Have you seen his room?" He asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah... It's dark." I said and shuddered a little. "And warm." I said. James nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "You guys really don't know?" I asked. Katie and the two boys all shook their heads.

"He doesn't let anyone in there." He said. "Says he wants to be left alone. In fact... that's the only thing he's said to me in months." James said and looked sad. I nodded. "He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He doesn't go out except at night and god knows where he's off to." I bit my lip and nodded.

"W-Weird..." I mumbled. Katie nodded and sighed. "He's really... weird..."

* * *

**Sooo... how about it so far? What could be wrong with Kendall? **

**I'd love to hear your theories! Please, share them with me in a review :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	2. Burn

**Hello guys.. Did you miss me? I missed you.**

**Okay, So I'm SO happy you liked this story. It's a story of 11 chapters and I can't wait for you to read it!**

**Also I wanna point out that this goes out to my friend Ink Spotz for her special day! Happy B-day! :D  
If you don't know who she is, shame on you because she's an amazing writer and I'm just saying... you're missing out. A lot. **

**But to the story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Burn**

Later that night I sat outside the lobby in front of the hotel and drew. I really needed some fresh air and my small apartment wasn't the best place to get that. I took a few deep breaths and took a better grip on my flashlight.

It was dark. It wasn't really weird considering it was almost midnight and I was outside. I put my things in my bag and just sat there and leaned my head against the cool wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. Today was just a mess. I opened my eyes again and gasped when I saw Kendall sitting in front of me with his long legs crossed.

"K-Kendall!" I whispered.

"Hi." He mumbled and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked around. Kendall shrugged and eyed me. "It's almost midnight." I said and pulled my knees up to my chest. Kendall shrugged again.

"I know." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked and nodded down at my sketchbook. "Isn't it too dark to sit out here and draw?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered and nodded. Kendall chuckled.

"Wanna go on a walk?" He asked. I hesitated and looked around. It was really dark outside. It was getting cold too and I only had my t-shirt. But then again it was Kendall who asked. I trusted him. But... his recent behavior still made me a little insecure. "Do you?" He asked when I took too long to answer. He had already gotten up on his feet. I nodded and Kendall smiled before pulling me up on my feet.

We walked around in the park for a while then we strolled past it and out to the street. Kendall walked with his hands in his pocket. I had left my bag in the lobby, knowing no one would touch it.

"How have you been lately?" Kendall asked. I looked up at his dark eyes and gulped.

"F-Fine." I mumbled. "I'm not sick anymore." I said. "Doctors say it's a miracle. They say I cheated death." I mumbled. Kendall laughed.

"No one cheats death." he said and smiled, looking quite amused.

"Really?" I asked and looked up at him. He chuckled again.

"Of course not." He said and scoffed. I looked back down at the ground.

"Oh..." I mumbled. I wrinkled my nose a little and sneezed. Kendall didn't even react. What happened to the 'bless you' he always used to say?

"You cold?" He asked. I nodded a little. He took his hoodie off and put it over my shoulders. It was so warm.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled and blushed. Kendall stopped and glared at me. I stopped too and looked at him. What did I do now? Kendall took a quick glance over his shoulder before he shoved me backwards into the small alleyway between two of the buildings.

"Why?" He asked and glared at me and pushed me up against the wall. "Why did you have to do that?" he asked and pinned me to the wall with his warm hands. "Why does it have to be you?" He asked and stroked his hand over my cheek. I blushed. "Stop!" Kendall yelled.

"B-But-" I stuttered. What did I do?

"Sal..." Kendall said and leaned closer and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I felt my heart race. He took a deep breath and sighed. "This is bad." He mumbled. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and yelped. Kendall threw himself backwards and started at me and holding his hand over his mouth. He looked angry. "Go back to Palm woods." He said firmly. "Now!" He said and pointed towards the hotel.

"K-Ken-"

"Go back to Palm Woods." He said. "Go to your apartment and stay there until tomorrow. Leave the lights on." He said. "Don't. Go out." He said before he ran off. I put my hand over my neck. It still hurt. Like I had been stung or... shocked by something.

I hurried back to Palm Woods just as Kendall had told me to. I grabbed my bag and took the stairs up to my apartment and locked the door. I panted slightly and my hand shot up to touch my neck. I stung and I whimpered quietly and went into the bathroom. I turned on the light and pulled my hair to the side to look at my neck.

I had a small burn on my neck. Like the one I got the time I tried to straighten my hair and burnt myself. I winced a little and touched the spot. It stung and hurt really bad. I frowned and looked around for something to help for the pain.

I grabbed a small towel and poured cold water on it and then placed it over the burn. I winced and put my hand over the light switch. Kendall had told me to leave them on. Why? I went out to the kitchen without closing the lights. I still held the towel over my neck and grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

Then it suddenly knocked on the door. I went over to it and peeked out through the little peephole. It was too dark to see who it really was but I was pretty sure that it was Logan. In his pajamas. I opened the door.

"Logan. What are you doing here?" I asked and looked at him. He eyed me.

"Kendall called and asked me to come here." He said. "He said something about you and then he hung up." He said and shook his head. I blinked a few times.

"What did he say?" I asked and shifted a little.

"Nothing really. He just said 'go and check if Sally's okay'." Logan mumbled. Just then he seemed to notice that I had a towel against my neck. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumbled. Logan came into the apartment and took a look at the burn.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked down at the ground.

"I-... um... I burnt myself on the straightening iron." I lied. Logan gave me a weird look.

"Just now?" he asked. I nodded. "Why would you straighten your hair in the middle of the night?" He asked. I looked away. I'm so stupid. "Sal." Logan said and looked at me with serious eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just... clumsy." I mumbled. Logan sighed, he obviously didn't believe me. "Can you leave? I want to go to bed." I said and looked up at him. He sighed again but smiled a little.

"Sure." He said and patted my head. "Sal." He said when he stepped out the door. "Are you really sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded and Logan bit his lip. "Alright..." he mumbled. "G-... Good night." He said and left.

I closed the door and leaned on it. Kendall told Logan to come here. Was he the one burning me? But he sent Logan here, meaning he cared about me.

My heart raced again. Kendall cared about me. But... why does he keep shoving me away? What happened in the alley? What happened to Kendall?

I sighed and went into my bedroom and got changed. I left the light on and then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up early. I hadn't gotten much sleep but I felt okay. I got up and at first I was puzzled why I left all the lights on yesterday. Then I remembered. I left them on because Kendall told me to. I closed the lights, because they were no longer needed and then had breakfast and got dressed.

I went down to the pool and sat down my a table and looked around. The Jennifers were busy talking to some handsome guy. Guitar dude played guitar. Camille sat in a chair mumbling her lines to herself and A group of boys sat down and talked about sports.

Suddenly I sneezed. God... again? I hope I'm not getting sick.

"Hi, Sally." Carlos said and sat down next to me. I smiled a little at him.

"Hello." I said.

"How are you?" he asked. I shrugged. "Logan said you burnt yourself last night." I nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I was a little clumsy. But I'm good." I said and smiled. James and Logan came over and sat down too. They also asked me how I was doing. I told them the same thing I told Carlos. James kept asking how I burnt myself and when I asked him why he wondered he said that Kendall hadn't come home last night.

"Hi guys." Kendall said. The three boys jumped a little and turned around. Kendall smiled down at them. He looked exactly as he did yesterday. Minus the hoodie.

"K-Kendall." Logan said and looked up at his friend. "H-Hi!" He said nervously. "W-What are you doing out here?" He asked. Kendall shrugged and sat down next to Carlos.

"Thought I'd go out." He said. I looked at him but he pretty much ignored me. Is this guy bipolar or something?

"I think it's gonna start raining." Carlos said and looked up at the cloudy sky. Kendall shrugged. I sneezed again.

"Bless you." James said. I looked up and saw Kendall glaring at James like he just cursed me. But the others didn't seem to notice.

"U-Um... thanks." I mumbled. Then I turned to Kendall. He didn't look at me. "Kendall." I said. The blond closed his eyes for a few seconds before slowly turning to look at me.

"Yes?" He said coldly. I regretted saying anything to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just-... Never mind." I mumbled and got up. "S-See you later." I told the guys and grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. I stopped but didn't look at him.

"I'm going out." I said and walked away. My neck hurt and I hurried away. Away from the pool. Away from Palm Woods. Away from Kendall. Why do I love him? He's not even the same guy anymore! Stupid! That's what he is! Stupid and mean and... and... god dammit!

I stomped my way towards the nearest cafe and sat down. I ordered a coffee and sulked while I waited. The burn didn't hurt just as much but it was annoying. I let out a frustrated sigh and opened up my sketch book.

Drawing makes me feel better. Draw your emotions. That was my old art teacher used to tell me. Draw your problems.

About ten minutes of waiting and ten minutes of doodling later a girl with a green apron came over to me and put a cup of coffee down on the table I sat by. She was just about to leave when she glanced down at my drawing.

"Is that Kendall Knight?" She asked. I looked up at her and blushed. I looked down at the paper and saw that I had drew Kendall staring up at me with those dark mysterious eyes. I quickly covered the drawing with my arm.

"Yeah..." I chuckled stiffly and smiled at the girl.

"You draw really good." She said and smiled at me before she left. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the drawing while I sipped on my coffee. Without thinking I had drawn faint flames behind him. I sighed and hid my face in my hands.

"God, why?" I whimpered and leaned my forehead down on the table.

* * *

**Yeah, something just isn't right... **

**I LOVED to hear your guesses becaue you guys are so friggin smart! I'd love it even more to hear what you think about the story in a review! Please? Pretty please? I'll bake you virtual cake?**

**Haha, no but seriously. I'd love it if you left a review.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Deal

**THIS IS IT GUYS! ALL YOUR GUESSES COME DOWN TO THIS!**

**Well, I admit you guys had some pretty colorful guesses. You did good. *pats head***

**But I'm not gonna keep you too long. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**3. Deal.**

I was out all day. I tried drawing but every time I did I drew the same thing. I probably had about six or seven drawings of Kendall by now. I gave up. No more drawing today. I slowly walked back towards Palm Woods. Slowly. I was pretty much staring down at the ground and sighing all the way there.

"Sally." I heard Kendall call. My eyes shot up and met a pair of dark ones. "Hi." He murmured. I blushed and looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked and continued to walk. Kendall followed me. He didn't answer. "Kendall!" I yelled and turned around and stopped. He almost walked straight into me. "What do you want?!" I asked and glared at him.

"Sal." He said softly. "I'm sorry." I frowned and turned my back towards him.

"Sorry for what? Being a jerk? Bruising my wrist? Burning me?" I asked quietly. "What happened to you, Kendall?" I asked and frowned.

"Sal. Please... I know I've changed." He said and walked closer. "It's just... things happened and I had to make a choice." He said. I turned to look at him again.

"And this was your choice?" I asked and frowned. He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Yes." He said sternly. "I had to." He said. "It was the only way." I felt my eyes tear up and I walked away from him. "Sal." He called after me and followed me. I took the stairs and he followed me. "Sal. Please. I'm sorry. I did it for you." He said sadly.

"How could you possibly have done this for me?!" I whimpered and kept walking.

"I love you." He whined. I stopped. "I love you. He was going to take you away." He said. I turned to him. "He was going to take you away. I had to do it. I made the deal." He said and frowned. "For him to leave you alone I had to become... _this_!" He said and gestured at himself.

"D-Deal?" I stuttered. "What deal? And with who? What are you talking about?!" I asked. Kendall sighed and leaned on the wall staring at the opposite wall with an empty expression. I stared at him and he just stood there.

"I made a deal. Okay?" Kendall said. "For your sake. You're safe now." He said. I shook my head.

"Safe from what?" I asked. He didn't answer. I shook my head and went up the stairs. Kendall ran after me again.

"Sally, please!" He said and reached out for me but pulled his hand back. Like he was scared of touching me. "Please, listen to me." He said. I ignored him and hurried to my apartment and unlocked the door. "Sally."

"Kendall stop." I begged. "I'm asking questions that you won't answer." I said.

"I-..." He said but stopped. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"I don't want excuses. I want you to tell me what's going on. What is this deal you talk about? And why are you acting so weird. One moment you're acting almost normal and in the next you ignore me and push me away... Why?" I asked. He looked away again. "See?" I whispered. He turned to me.

"I just... I can't tell you." He whined. "I want to tell you... but... I'm-" He stopped and looked at his watch. "Shit." He cursed. "Go inside." He said and looked at me. "Go inside. Lock the door. Don't open it and what ever you do don't turn off the lights." He gritted out and ran off again. I stared at him. What is wrong with him?! I slammed the door and started crying.

Why was he like this? I thought to myself as I walked around the apartment turning all the lights on. And why am I listening to him?! I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up my pillow and threw it into the wall. I cursed and flopped down on my bed and hid my face in the covers.

I woke up the next day and went around turning all the lights off. I had a headache but the burn on my neck didn't hurt anymore. I got into the shower and let the warm water cascade over me. I had a strange feeling in my gut that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder before I turned the water off and got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a big towel.

I sneezed loudly and sniffled. I hurried to get my clothes on and then sat down in the small kitchen and had some cereal. I jumped a little when it knocked on the door. I went to open it.

"Sally." James said and looked worried. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Um... Kendall wanted me to... check." He said and eyed me. "Um..." He mumbled and scratched his neck.

"James." I said and sighed. "What's going on with Kendall?" I asked. "Why is he like this?" I whined. James looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know." He answered. "I really don't know." I frowned and nodded. "Hey..." James said and nudged my chin. "Don't be like that. Let's go and have a smoothie. Carlos is waiting over by the elevator." I nodded and locked my apartment before I followed James to the elevator. We met up with Carlos and together we went down to the pool. In the shade. Carlos got us all smoothies and came back and handed me a pink one.

"I want one too." Kendall said and sat down next to me. I sighed and put my smoothie down and got up. "Sal?" Kendall asked and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears before marching away from the table. "W-Wait up!" Kendall called and ran after me. James and Carlos exchanged looks and looked at us as we went into the lobby. I went over to the elevator and got in and pressed close doors but Kendall managed to slip in anyways. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"What?!" He snapped at him. My voice cracked and my eyes started running. "What is it?!" I asked. Kendall looked at me and slumped a little.

"Sal..." He said softly and looked pleadingly at me.

"No! Don't you 'Sal' me!" I yelled. "Kendall. Why?" I asked and looked up at him. "Why are you doing this? What are you even doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." He said.

"From what?" I asked and wiped my eyes so that I could see him properly.

"_Him._" Kendall said and looked at me seriously. I blinked and just couldn't figure out what he meant. Kendall sighed and looked at his watch and then around in the elevator. "Okay. I'll tell you what's going on." He said. "But not here." He said. "Somewhere. Bright." He said and didn't sound too glad. I nodded.

We made our way towards 2J. Kendall claimed that there was no one home. I just nodded and he lead me inside.

"Bright..." He mumbled and seemed thoughtful. "What's the brightest place?" He looked around and closed his eyes. "Shit." He said and went over to the big window. The curtains were closed. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He said and grabbed the curtains. "Come here." He hissed and looked down at the ground. I went over to him. He was breathing heavily. Like he was nervous or like he had been running. "Shit." He mumbled again and pulled the curtains apart. The sun shone in on us. Kendall hissed and shut his eyes tight.

"Kendall?" I mumbled and reached out for him.

"Don't touch me." He said and pulled back a little. He held his arm over his eyes and winced. Like the sun hurt him. "Sal. Remember what your doctors said when you visited them in March?" He asked. I thought back and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes... They said that I was really sick." I said. Kendall nodded.

"Then in July. What did they say?" He asked and winced. I shook my head.

"That I was cured. That it was a miracle. I had-"

"Cheated death?" Kendall said. I nodded. "The doctors were right. We cheated death... or well... not death but _him_." He continued. "I-..." He mumbled and peeked out from underneath his arm and looked at me. "I couldn't' let you go." He said and looked terribly pained. "I couldn't let him have you. I couldn't let him take you away. You had to live." I stared at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"I made a deal with _him_..." Kendall said. "You live and I work for him." He said and gulped. "He'd let you live if I... became this..." he said and panted slightly. I stared at him and slowly shook my head. Kendall winced and shut his eyes for a few seconds and looked at me.

"W-... What are you?" I whispered and backed away from him. Kendall frowned and winced.

"I-..." He choked out. He looked like he was going to pass out. "I-..." he said and grabbed the curtain and pulled it close again.

He fell to his knees and panted harshly. The room got slightly darker and he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. He panted and sounded like he had just gotten out of the water after almost drowning. Like he was choking. I kept staring at him and swallowed a little. After about a minute he looked up at me again. His eyes were blood shot and he looked terrible.

"I'm death." He said.

* * *

**Be honest... How many of you seriously thought of this? Even I didn't. I surprise myself! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
